User talk:JoFanForever
Welcome Hi, welcome to Josie Amber Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Teddy10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Josie Amber (Talk) 02:40, October 9, 2011 ''I Guess... 'I guess not ;) I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 03:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC)' AUSTIN :D Omg now I have another person who will attack my wiki :D YAY!!!!!!!!!! XD oh and HI :D :D <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 17:16, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I absolutely L<3VE your pink and purple background behind your Jo avatar!!!!! :D Now I can talk to you occasionally on your talk page! :) Hope you had a fantastic Easter. See you around! JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 20:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Omg Austin I love your little saying thing you have on your profile thingy its pretty epic and I just really like it <33333 xDDD Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 02:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) "People who discourage you are only wanting to prevent you from doing what you want to do. Don't do what they want. Do what YOU (as an individual) want, because your decisions are more important then theirs. If you want to achieve something, don't let others stop you." this I think its really cute :D Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 02:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! You made me an Admin!! You've just just made my year! I'm an Admin!! :D And you're absolutely right. I'll never claim any wiki as my own, unless it's actually mine! :P Someday, I suppose, if I have a decent reason to want one, I'll make my own. But I prefer friendship to ownership every time. *massive hug for my JFF!* Thank you!! <333333333333 :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 04:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I miss you! I was really bored today and went onto some of the camps I'm in. Then I went to FF chat, which was almost dead, and which basically croaked the second I looked at camps. Then I X'd out of that and went to Camp Chat. Then some creep that I'd met in FF Chat appeared on Camps Chat. One of the admins from FF had kickbanned this Ben10Alien16 jerk from FF Chat a few months back. There were no admins on Camp Chat, so I went back to FF chat to look for an admin. I was pretty sure Reddy was a Camps admin, and he came and gave the freak a warning. Then he made myself and Jake R Chat Mods. Yay!! We were all bored today, but this fool actually made the day more interesting. I PM'd a few folks too, and made some new friends!! :D I basically told them not to answer any of his PM's. Love ya, Bro! What's happenin' in your piece of the world? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil''']] Jay JLOM 03:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I saw you on Chat and went on. Chat lied, but you'd obviously been there. :P Hope to chat with you again tonight!! I can't stay on until 4am this time tho! xDDD :) Jay JLOMAny good or kindness I can show to any human being, let me do it now, for I shall not pass this way again.-Author Unknown 01:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC)